


Polisi dan Gebetan Spin Off

by ashoudan_zimmer



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, R18, Yaoi, boboiboy - Freeform, selfcest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashoudan_zimmer/pseuds/ashoudan_zimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dulu, Halilintar adalah Polisi Lalu Lintas biasa yang kesepian. Setiap hari, di pinggir jalan, ia memerhatikan orang-orang, dan hanya satu yang sukses membuatnya bergairah, tapi tak disangka, seseorang itu kini memegang status sebagai kekasihnya, dan hari-hari terasa menyenangkan." Hanya sebuah spin-off dari "Polisi dan Gebetan" yang dulu dibuat dari Facebook. HaliTau, Yaoi, R-18, contain BDSM play. I've warn you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polisi dan Gebetan Spin Off

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, ini fanfic yaoi, R-18, dan mengandung unsur BDSM play. coretMengingatBDSMadalahfetishsayacoret. *ngaku, buka aib dengan begonya*  
> Some foul and explicit words to describe few lewd things. I've warn ya.

Natal baru saja selesai, dan usai sudah tugasnya mengawal pejabat-pejabat penting hari itu. Halilintar memakirkan motor dinas polisi putihnya di parkiran markas. Hari sudah malam, dan nampaknya ia orang terakhir yang memakirkannya. Membuka topi baret polisinya, lalu mengibaskan rambut hitam kelamnya basah akibat keringat.

"Aku butuh mandi," katanya saat mengelus leher yang penuh peluh--entah pada siapa, mengingat parkiran sepi dan mungkin beberapa teman koleganya sudah pulang mendahului. Halilintar mengibaskan topi baretnya, mengipas-ngipaskan yang entah kenapa malam yang seyogyanya dingin, malah menjadi panas dan membuatnya berkeringat. "Mandi dengan air dingin tentu akan nyaman dan--" kata-katanya terhenti tatkala ingatan dirinya terhadap kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu numpang lewat pada benaknya. Mungkin karena malam, dan ia lelah, ia jadi ingat hal macam itu. Semburat merah di pipinya mengontras.

"Sial... Kenapa jadi ingat kejadian itu," ia mengenakan kembali topi baretnya dan menekannya agar menutupi mata, dan menyembunyikan wajah garang yang mungkin baru saja sudah berubah mesum. Halilintar berjalan ke sisi parkiran lain, kali ini menghampiri motornya sendiri. Alih-alih memanaskan motornya, ia hanya duduk di atas jok motornya, dan melamun sendiri.

_"Ah--Pak--Hen... tikan. Mhhm."_

Suara seseorang membayang dibenaknya. Jika saja itu hanya khayalan kosong seperti waktu-waktu dulu saat ia belum kenal sosok itu, rasanya itu akan mudah ia tepis dari pikirannya. Tapi kali ini lain.

_"Hng--Pak, aku... tak... tahan lagi."_

Suara itu tak datang dari khayalan kotornya saja, melainkan benar-benar datang dari ingatannya.

Kejadian seminggu yang lalu, tepat sebelum ia mendapatkan tugas mengawal.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Polisi dan Gebetan, Spin-Off Story:**

_Lust Over You_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

 

 

Halilintar mengunyah makan siangnya. Sebuah roti sandwich yang ia beli di mini-market sebelum berangkat. Kini ia duduk santai di bangku pos polisinya yang terbilang besar dan cukup luas. Pos polisi ini merupakan pos polisi yang dibangun khusus untuk menyambut Asia-Afrika setahun yang lalu. Posisinya yang lebih tinggi dari perempatan jalan, dengan kaca _one-side_ di sisi gedungnya, dia akan mudah memperhatikan perempatan dari sana, dan tidak ada yang tahu apakah di pos polisi itu terdapat polisi atau tidak. Pokoknya jika melanggar, tahu-tahu kau sudah mendapati seorang Polisi berdiri di jalurmu setelah perempatan.

Halilintar suka pos jaga itu. Karena jarang ada teman koleganya datang, dan dengan post penjaga seluas itu, Halilintar jadi merasa memiliki kantornya sendiri.

Saat akan menyalakan televisi untuk menemani suasana yang sepi , Halilintar dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan pintu di belakang pos jaga. Berpikir bahwa itu mungkin saja mitra kerjanya, ia segera membuka pintu, sambil mengunyah, ia membuka pintunya.

"Gempa, kau terlambat, darimana saja--" kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum yang manis, dan Halilintar tak bisa yakin apakah ia cukup kuat melihat senyum malaikat itu sedekat ini. "Ka--Kamu? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Taufan menggaruk pipinya, ia tak berani menatap sang polantas di depannya. "Ah, uhm. Aku kemari cuma ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, karena kemarin bapak sudah melepaskanku, walaupun aku jelas-jelas melanggar aturan lalu lintas. Uhm... aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas jasamu. Ah, ya, aku kemari membawa es krim. Gak banyak dan hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan. Mengingat aku gak tahu apa yang bapak suka."

Halilintar mengernyit, wajah memerah saat ia sadar ia sedari tadi ia memperhatikan bibir mungil itu bicara, dan berpikir seperti apa rasanya mengecup bibir itu--Halilintar buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. "Ah, gak usah dipikirkan," katanya akhirnya lalu membuka pintu lebar-lebar. "Silahkan masuk."

Taufan sedikit mengintip ke dalam, "Wah, gak apa-apa nih? Bapak lagi sibuk, gak?" Katanya basa-basi, tapi langsung masuk dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang tadi diduduki Halilintar tanpa disuruh.

Halilintar berkedip malas, lalu mengambilkan gelas. "Kau minum apa? Maaf di pos ini cuma ada teh dan kopi."

"Ah uhm, kopi susu, ada?"

Halilintar melirik jajaran bungkus kopi di rak dapur mini pos jaganya, "Ada, akan kubuatkan."

Beberapa menit kemudian Halilintar kembali dengan dua gelas kopi di tangannya. Ia serahkan salah satunya pada Taufan.

Taufan tersenyum, "Makasih..."

Halilintar mengangguk, menyesap kopinya. "Padahal kau gak perlu repot-repot balas budi seperti itu," Halilintar menatap dua buah cup es krim yang Taufan letakkan di atas meja. Dilanjutkan dengan inner, _'Walaupun aku senang sih, kamu datang.'_

Taufan berkedip, "Tapi... aku gak enak sama bapak. Padahal kemarin aku jelas-jelas melanggar, dan teman kolega bapak hampir aja menilangku dan motorku. Kalau bapak gak datang menolongku waktu itu, hari ini pasti aku sudah di pengadilan dan terkena denda mahal akibat pelanggaran saya. Bapak malaikat penolongku, bapak baik banget," katanya memuji lalu menyesap kopi susu di tangannya.

 _'Andai saja dia tahu kenapa aku melakukannya...'_ hati sang Polantas gemas sendiri. Wajahnya menghangat, lalu ia tepis perasaan senang mendapat pujian dari sang pujaan hati, dengan cara berdehem dan memasang wajah sungkan. "Ahem, aku... hanya merasa, uhm..."

Taufan memiringkan kepalanya tersenyum, "Ya?"

 _'Sial, kenapa dia harus tersenyum manis begitu. Peka woy, dengan semua gombalan recehku padamu selama ini, masa' kamu gak peka sama sekali!'_ Halilintar error sejenak, tiba-tiba saja kalimat yang hendak ia lontarkan menghilang di awan kelabu pikirannya.

"Pak? Bapak gak apa-apa?" Taufan mendekat khawatir. Tanpa disadari Halilintar, sang pujaan hati kini menatapnya dari dekat. Dengan kemeja yang agak besar dan posisi maju tubuh Taufan terhadapnya, Halilintar bisa melihat leher dan dada Taufan dengan jelas. Ia menelan ludah.

"Uhm... Ya, aku gak apa-apa," Halilintar hanya diam terpana dengan pemandangan menarik yang disuguhkan sang pujaan hati. Dan, hey, Halilintar juga pantas merasa bahagia dengan kesempatan ini. Gebetannya baru saja datang menemuinya di pos jaga, dan tak ada siapa-siapa di sini kecuali hanya mereka berdua--Tunggu.

Tak ada siapa-siapa?

Halilintar melongok ke jendela. Jendela itu one-side, meski kau bisa melihat segalanya dari sini, tapi dari luar hanya terlihat gelap dan hitam. Pandangannya kembali ke tatapan Taufan, yang kini sedang menatapnya canggung sambil menyesap kopi.

Halilintar menggigit bibir bawahnya--kalau saja Taufan sempat melihat tatapan mesum yang ditujukan Halilintar padanya saat ia melirik leher hingga ke bagian bawah Taufan. Tapi tidak, Taufan sedang melirik ke jendela saat Halilintar menatapnya. Jika Halilintar ingin menikmati tubuh Taufan, inilah saatnya. Begitu pikir Halilintar. Tapi apakah ia cukup berani?

Saat Taufan sedang menatap jendela, Halilintar mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Taufan pelan-pelan.

"Apa jadi Polantas harus selalu berjaga dan melihat melalui jendela ini?" Taufan bertanya tiba-tiba tanpa menatapnya, menghentikan gerakan Halilintar.

"Ah--Uhm, ya. Kenapa?" Halilintar refleks memundurkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Enggak, aku hanya berpikir kalau bapak pasti kesepian. Berjaga sendiri di sini setiap hari... Melihat orang lalu-lalang setiap hari."

Halilintar menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja, ia benar-benar kehilangan keinginannya sekarang dan memilih untuk pasrah. "Yah, kalau kamu temenin, aku pasti gak kesepian, kok," gombal recehnya keluar. Wajah Taufan memerah sejenak sampai ia lihat wajah tanpa antusias Halilintar saat mengatakannya.

Taufan tak tersenyum seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa Polantas di hadapannya sedang tak semangat atau sedang sedih terhadap sesuatu.

"Uhm... aku mengganggu bapak, ya?" Taufan kembali memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, lalu menatap Halilintar dari bawah.

"Enggak, kok, kenapa kamu mikir gitu?" Halilintar kembali meliriknya, lalu tersentak karena melihat pemandangan menggiurkan itu lagi. Gairah Halilintar kembali menyala dalam sekejap.

"Habis, bapak kayak gak suka ngobrol sama Taufan..." Taufan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _'Oh, lihat bibir itu. Minta kulumat,'_ Batin Halilintar tak tahan, tatapannya beralih pada pinggang Taufan, _'Tubuh dan pinggangnya yang kecil, akan pas jika duduk di pangkuanku sekarang--Goddamn! Apa yang kaupikirkan Halilintar! Kau seorang Polisi! Jaga wibawamu!!'_

Halilintar terbatuk. "Mana mungkin aku gak suka ngobrol denganmu. Maksudku, kau..."

"Hm?" Taufan membuka salah satu es krim vanilla, dan menyendokkannya ke mulut, "Es krimnya cair," gumamnya pada diri sendiri, lalu kembali menatap sang polisi di depannya. "Ya? Lanjutkan, pak."

"..." Tapi Halilintar tak melanjutkan. Ia terus menatap bibir Taufan sambil menelan ludah. Hingga akhirnya ia tak mampu menahan insting tubuhnya yang kini melahap habis pikiran logikanya.

.

.

_'Persetan dengan jabatanku sebagai polisi...'_

.

.

Dengan pikiran itu, Halilintar menyeringai, ia membuka rompi lalu lintasnya. "Kamu gak kepanasan?"

Taufan memiringkan kepalanya, "Uhm, panas sih, pak. Makanya aku beli es krim. Ah, ya, es krim bapak juga keburu cair tuh."

Halilintar meringis tak peduli dengan es krim lain, yang ditatapnya hanya es krim di bibir Taufan. Disentuhnya dagu Taufan, ditatapnya lekat Taufan dengan pancaran syahwat.

"Ini salahmu karena menyodorkan dirimu sendiri datang kemari."

"Eh? P-Pak?"

"Aku penasaran, apa rasanya, es krim di lidah merah muda-mu itu?" Halilintar merendahkan kepalanya, perlahan tapi pasti dikecupnya bibir Taufan.

"...?!" Taufan terkejut, ia sempat meronta, tapi Halilintar menahan tengkuk Taufan agar kepalanya tak banyak bergerak--Sekaligus mengambil kesempatan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Halilintar menyelipkan lidah di sela-sela bibir kenyal itu, lalu melumat semua es krim bersamaan dengan saliva mulut Taufan. Suara tenggakan Halilintar terhadap Es krim dan saliva itu terdengar nyata dan bergairah. Taufan bahkan tak sempat untuk menghentikannya, dan keburu terbawa dengan syahwatnya sendiri.

Saat tubuh Taufan mulai melemas akibat kekurangan oksigen, tangannya yang ikut melemas menjatuhkan mangkuk es krim di tangannya, es krim itu tumpah dan melumer di kerah kemeja Taufan hingga ke dadanya. Taufan berjengit mengigil sebentar, saat cairan kental dingin itu membasahi bagian sensitif di dadanya.

"Hng--" Taufan mulai berjengit nikmat, membuat Halilintar menyeringai senang. Ia melepas ciuman panasnya, dan menatap cuma-cuma Taufan yang kini sedang bersandar lemas di kursi.

Melihat pujaan hati yang sedang tersengal dengan wajah merah, tubuhnya tercecer cairan kental dingin dan lengket, serta duduk dengan posisi erotis di kursi yang setiap hari Halilintar duduki dan mengkhayal tentangnya--membuat birahi polisi ini semakin jadi. Ia tak peduli sekarang apakah ia akan dituntut dan dikeluarkan dari kepolisian karena telah melanggar sumpahnya sendiri.

Tapi alih-alih melihat aksi penolakan dari sang lawan main, Halilintar malah melihat Taufan yang kini menatap sayu sang polisi dengan tatapan menantang. Taufan membuka topinya, lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Kau punya nyali untuk menantangku, ya? Pak Halilintar?"

Halilintar tersenyum dengan semburat merah di seluruh wajahnya. Libidonya naik melihat tatapan menantang dari lawan main.

"Bukankah kau yang datang untuk menantangku? Datang dengan kemeja longgar dan es krim, kau pikir aku gak akan tergoda karena itu?"

Taufan menyeringai, ia bangkit dari kursinya, lalu menarik sang polisi agar duduk menggatikan posisi duduknya tadi. Halilintar tersenyum, dan khayalannya menjadi nyata. Taufan duduk di pangkuan Halilintar kemudian melingkarkan tangan perkasa Halilintar di pinggulnya sendiri yang mungil.

"Ini yang bapak mau, kan?"

Halilintar memiringkan kepalanya, menyeringai. "Entahlah? Buat aku mengaku," tangan Halilintar meraba pinggul Taufan, lalu perlahan turun ke bokongnya. Ia meraba bokong Taufan, membuat sang empunya melempar pandangan bergairah.

Halilintar melirik selangkangan Taufan yang mengangkang di atas pangkuannya. Senyum usil di bibir Halilintar mengawali permainan tangannya yang lain di area selangkangan Taufan. Ia meraba penis di balik celana Taufan yang kian membengkak.

"Ah...!" Taufan berjengit saat Halilintar tiba-tiba menggenggam penis yang masih terbalut kain celana itu.

Mendengar suara nikmat pujaan hatinya, menuntun Halilintar untuk berbuat lebih. Dibukanya kancing Taufan satu persatu, dijilatnya puting dada Taufan yang kini lengket dengan rasa vanilla akibat es krim. Ia jepit puting lainnya dengan jemari tangan yang tadi meraba seenaknya di area privasi Taufan. Taufan melejitkan suara teriakan nikmat, ia refleks memeluk kepala Halilintar ke dadanya. Halilintar menikmati tangan Taufan yang terus meraup rambut di belakang kepalanya, menggeliat bergairah.

"Ahhn--"

Halilintar semakin panas. Libidonya membisikkan dosa baru, bahwa ia ingin mendengar suara nikmat lain yang sesuai dengan selera Halilintar. Tanpa aba-aba, Halilintar mengangkat tubuh Taufan, lalu melemparnya ke lantai, di samping meja lebar pos jaga. Diambilnya borgol yang menggantung di celana.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya, borgol itu hanya hiasan, tapi kini ia tahu apa gunanya.

Halilintar mengikat kedua tangan Taufan dengan borgol, lalu mengaitkannya ke salah satu tralis jendela. Membuat tangan Taufan harus terangkat di atas kepalanya, dan Taufan harus berlutut di hadapan Halilintar.

"H-huh? P-pak...?" Taufan menarik-narik tangannya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tralis tersebut, tapi sia-sia. Halilintar hanya menyeringai melihat Taufan menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dengan sia-sia. Halilintar membuka seragam kepolisiannya, dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Tubuh kekarnya mulai memerah panas akibat kegiatan maksiat mereka sejak awal permainan.

Taufan menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat tubuh kekar itu, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar saat melihat dada bidang sang polantas.

Halilintar melihat reaksi Taufan, saat itu juga ia tahu, tidak hanya dirinya yang menginginkan tubuh sang pujaan.

Halilintar berlutut di depan Taufan, lalu ia menjepit kedua pipi Taufan dengan tangan kanannya, "Kau. Jangan-jangan alasanmu kemarin memang untuk menggodaku?"

Taufan tersenyum dengan mata sayu yang menantang. "Entahlah? Buat aku mengaku," Taufan mengulang kata-kata Halilintar.

Halilintar menggeram sebentar. Entah hanya gemas, atau sebenarnya gembira bahwa pujaan hatinya selama ini menginginkan hal yang sama.

Halilintar menunuduk, ia mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Taufan, dan berbisik dengan suara rendah, "Kau boleh lakukan apapun pada tubuhku, tapi kau tak kuijinkan lepas dari borgol ini," ia melepaskan tangan yang tadi menjepit pipi Taufan, "Buat aku puas, dengan caramu."

Taufan mendidih, wajahnya memerah padam, tapi suara serak Halilintar bagaikan pemicu libidonya yang lain. Diikat seperti ini seharusnya adalah penghinaan dan orang normal seharusnya membencinya. Tapi Taufan mulai merasa perasaannya mengkhianati logika kemanusiaan. Entah kenapa, ia merasa nafsunya meningkat drastis dan kian memanas saat Halilintar menatapnya rendah dan merasa agung, sedang ia diikat dilantai seperti babi. Taufan tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri, tapi satu hal yang pasti.

Taufan ingin lihat wajah kejam Halilintar lebih banyak, yang mungkin hanya ditujukan kepadanya.

Nafas Taufan mulai tersengal seiring perasaan menggebunya meningkat dan menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Perasaan masokisnya muncul.

Melihat reaksi Taufan, Halilintar tahu, bahwa ia berhasil membangkitkan sisi masokis lawan mainnya. Ini membuat Halilintar gembira, tidak saja karena pujaan hatinya bersedia bermain sedikit 'kotor' dengannya, tapi juga karena Taufan menunjukkan tanda-tanda kecocokan dengan selera Sadist-nya.

Halilintar meraba leher Taufan, lalu mencumbunya sekali lagi. Kali ini bukan Halilintar yang menawarkan lidahnya, melainkan lidah Taufan sendiri yang memburu masuk dan menjelajahi mulut Halilintar.

Taufan mengerang antusias, dengan tangannya yang terikat, ia terus berusaha memuaskan cumbuan Halilintar. Sesekali sisi sadis Halilintar keluar, dan menggodanya dengan menjauhkan bibir Halilintar dari jangkauan Taufan. Melihat gerakan Taufan yang dibatasi borgol namun masih berusaha menggapai mulut Halilintar dengan lidahnya menjulur, merupakan kesenangan sendiri bagi polisi sadist itu.

Halilintar mencumbunya sekali lagi, sambil mencumbunya, Halilintar mulai merasa penisnya menekan kuat celananya. Melepas kecupannya dari Taufan, ia berdiri lalu membuka sabuk kepolisiannya. Menurunkan celana setengah, dan menampakkan penisnya yang memerah bengkak pada Taufan.

Taufan menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat penis merekah minta dilahap itu di depannya. Taufan membuka mulutnya, dari gestur itu, Halilintar tau, Taufan siap memanjakannya.

Halilintar tak membuang waktu lagi, ia segera berdiri, dan membiarkan Taufan berlutut di depannya. Menjilat sisi penis Halilintar dengan lidah kecilnya yang hangat. Halilintar menjengit. Tak sangka lawan mainnya benar-benar berusaha menggapai penisnya tanpa malu dan sungkan.

Taufan memiringkan kepalanya, agak sulit baginya menjilat benda panjang itu tanpa bantuan tangan. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa tantangan ini membuatnya sudah tak ingat lagi dengan buku pelajaran moral yang dulu pernah dipelajarinya saat sekolah menengah.

Halilintar menggoyangkan pinggulnya tak sabar, ia merasa Taufan hanya menggodanya dengan terus menjilat sisi penisnya saja. Tidak, Halilintar ingin lebih dari itu. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan menyeluruh di penisnya. Ia ingin penisnya berada di tenggorokan Taufan.

Halilintar meraih kepala belakang Taufan, lalu dengan kasar menekan kepala Taufan, membuat Taufan tertohok dengan penis panjangnya. Halilintar menunduk, dan menatap Taufan yang tertohok. Air mata mulai keluar di pelupuk mata Taufan, tapi yang harusnya merasa tersiksa, malah tersenyum pelan, dan menyesap cairan kental di dalam milik Halilintar, kemudian menelannya mentah-mentah setiap tetes.

"Ah--"

 _'Mhm. Sial... Permainannya bagus. Apa... dia pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain?'_ Halilintar mulai curiga. Tapi sesapan Taufan dan lidahnya yang lincah, mengalihkan pikirannya. Halilintar mendangah nikmat.

"Ahhn--"

Taufan tersenyum senang. Dilepasnya penis Halilintar dari bibirnya. Bibirnya yang penuh saliva dan cairan kental bening pucat, dijilatnya dengan tatapan eksotis. Halilintar tak tahan lagi, ia tahu tatapan itu. Tatapan yang menantangnya ke puncak kenikmatan.

Taufan yang masih berlutut dan terikat, sedikit menunduk ketika Halilintar mulai membuka celana Taufan. Taufan memiringkan kepalanya, menatap sayu Halilintar.

Setelah ia membuka dan melempar celana Taufan ke sembarang arah, ia segera merogohkan tangannya, dari bola testis, turun terus ke belakang. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mencari lubang anus Taufan. Ia menyeringai setelah menemukannya, apalagi setelah Taufan menatapnya dalam diam dan tak meronta.

"Aku akan mempersiapkanmu sekarang," Halilintar menahan pinggul Taufan, lalu memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang itu.

Awalnya Taufan berjengit kesakitan, tapi setelah ujung jari Halilintar menubruk titik otot perineum--titik kenikmatan terbaik pria di lubang anus--Taufan mulai mengerang.

"Ah--Pak--Hen... tikan. Mhhm," Taufan mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Kalimat yang dilontarkannya berbanding terbalik dengan pinggulnya yang mulai bergerak maju mundur, seolah membantu jari Halilintar menubruk perineum lebih tepat.

Halilintar menyeringai, tanpa tedeng aling-aling saat ia merasa ia sudah menemukan titik yang tepat, ia memasukkan jari kedua, untuk mempersiapkan otot anusnya agar lebih menegang dan melebar untuk dilewati penisnya nanti. Halilintar menggoda Taufan beberapa kali dengan menggoyangkan jarinya menusuk-nusuk otot perineum Taufan lebih lama.

"Hng--Pak, aku... tak... tahan lagi."

Taufan gemetar, dan Halilintar suka itu. Tapi bukannya paham, Halilintar semakin memuncul sisi sadistnya.

"Apa? Aku tak dengar, kau minta apa?"

Taufan gemetar lagi, ia menatap Halilintar dengan air mata mulai menetes di pipinya. Bibirnya membuka, megap-megap menyuarakan nada-nada penuh kenikmatan yang indah bagi telinga Halilintar.

"Nhhn, Kumohon, pak... Masukkan..."

"Ha?" Halilintar menyeringai, dan menatapnya tanpa wajah kebaikan dan welas asih. "Kau minta masukkan apa? Aku tak paham."

Taufan semakin gemas, dan Halilintar tau itu. Karena ia mulai merasakan gerakan pinggul Taufan yang semakin antusias, bersamaan dengan otot anusnya yang mulai menyempit dan menjepit jemari Halilintar di sana.

"Itu..." Taufan melirik benda besar yang kembali menegang di hadapannya.

"Kau mau ini?" Halilintar memegang penisnya sendiri dengan tangannya yang tadi sibuk menahan pinggang Taufan.

Taufan mengangguk, tatapannya memohon tak kuat. Halilintar tak pernah bosan melihat wajah menggairahkan itu sejak awal permainan. "Oh? Kau mau? Raihlah sendiri."

Taufan mendelik. Bukan hanya Halilintar menyiksanya dengan godaan-godaan syahwat yang melelahkan itu, tapi kini Halilintar bahkan tak mau memasukkan penisnya. Ia meminta Taufan yang menghampirinya, dan memasukkan penis itu sendiri ke lubang anusnya.

Taufan tersengal tak kuat. Ia tak pikir panjang, meski itu hal yang menyebalkan, tapi Taufan yang sudah tertekan luapan libidonya sendiri, segera mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu duduk mengangkang di atas Halilintar, meski ia agak kepayahan karena masih terikat dengan borgol. Halilintar tak peduli, ia hanya terus menyeringai senang.

Halilintar memegang penisnya, dan mengarahkannya ke lubang anus Taufan, meski ia mengarahkan penisnya, tapi ia tak mau mendorong. Ia membiarkan Taufan yang melakukan pekerjaannya. Taufan yang mulai mabuk dengan libidonya sendiri, berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong bokongnya saat ia rasa penis Halilintar sudah berada di mulut anusnya. Awalnya terasa menyiksa dan Taufan mengerang tak kuat.

Halilintar yang tak sabar, akhirnya bantu mendorong juga. Dengan sedikit dorongan, Halilintar dapat merasakan remasan anus Taufan yang terasa sempit dan hangat. Halilintar bahagia, ia tak sangka apa yang dikhayalkannya selama ini menjadi kenyataan. Ia tak sangka, kini penisnya yang selalu ia banggakan saat onani sendiri itu, akhirnya bisa berada di dalam tubuh orang yang dipujanya.

"Ahhh--! Ahhhnn--! Pak--! Hmnn--!"

Taufan mengerang lebih hebat saat kepala penis Halilintar mulai menggapai otot perineum-nya kembali. Taufan mendangah, ia menjulurkan lidahnya memohon Halilintar untuk membungkam bibirnya yang terus mengeluarkan suara erangan itu dengan cumbuan. Tapi bukan Halilintar namanya jika ia memberi welas asih pada lawan mainnya.

Ia malah memasukkan jemari ke mulut Taufan, agar ia bisa terus mendengar suara cabul itu lebih banyak. Karena ia suka, ia suka pujaannya mengerang nikmat karena dirinya.

"Hmmnnhh--Aahn~"

Taufan menurut, ia mengerang, sambil menyesap jemari Halilintar saat Halilintar melakukan pekerjaannya. Memajumundurkan pinggulnya.

Hingga Taufan sampai pada puncak orgasme-nya. "Haa--Pak--Taufan... Taufan mau... hngg--"

Halilintar yang kini mulai tersengal lelah, barulah kini mencumbu Taufan, dan melumat bibir Taufan yang kenyal dengan gemas. "Kau mau keluar bersama denganku?"

Taufan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon yang eksotis, tapi tatapannya terkesan serius dan tidak main-main. "Aku ingin bapak keluar di dalam Taufan."

Halilintar mendelik. Oke, Halilintar terlalu senang. Ini bahkan melebihi bayangannya. Dilihatnya Taufan tersenyum padanya penuh perasaan, setelah tingkah sadis Halilintar pada Taufan. Halilintar menggeram, lalu dicumbunya sekali lagi bibir Taufan. Tangannya yang bebas, diam-diam melepaskan borgol Taufan, dan membiarkan tubuh Taufan jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Ahhn, mhhm," Taufan mendesah sekali lagi. Halilintar masih sedikit memajukanmundurkan pinggulnya, hingga akhirnya ia mencabut penisnya dari sana sebelum semburan naik ke ujung kepala lubang penisnya. Akhirnya ia menyemburkannya di luar, tidak di dalam tubuh Taufan--bersamaan dengan cairan milik Taufan. Cairan putih pun menyebar ke segala arah di lantai pos jaga.

"Tidak, aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Aku..."

Barulah kini wajah welas asih Halilintar kembali. Taufan menatapnya, tersenyum tanpa tenaga, di pundak Halilintar. Taufan mengaitkan tangannya di punggung Halilintar.

"Pak..."

Halilintar menghela nafas, "Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku bapak? Aku merasa seperti om-om."

Taufan tertawa kecil. Tawanya membuat Halilintar tersenyum sendiri.

"Apa aku boleh panggil dengan nama 'Halilintar'?" Taufan mengangkat kepalanya, ia duduk di pangkuan Halilintar.

"Tentu saja. Umur kita tak berbeda jauh, aku hanya tiga tahun lebih tua darimu."

"Ah--Kalau begitu... Bagaimana kalau kupanggil kakak? Atau... Kak Hali? Itu bukan sebutan yang buruk, kan?"

Wajah Halilintar memerah, "Mhm," angguknya.

"Yaaay~!" Taufan memeluk Halilintar, Halilintar spontan kaget. Terutama dengan kata-kata Taufan sesudahnya.

"Jadi hari ini, kita resmi jadian!"

Halilintar berkedip beberapa kali di dalam dekapan menyesakkan Taufan.

"Tu-tunggu, apa?" Halilintar mendorong tubuh Taufan. Taufan menatapnya. "Kau tak marah dengan perbuatanku barusan? Kau takkan menuntutku?"

Taufan menatap datar polisi yang kini telanjang dada di depannya itu. "Ayolah, kak. Setelah aku berusaha yang terbaik untuk melayanimu tadi, kakak masih berpikir aku akan menuntut kakak??"

"Tidak... itu..." Halilintar menjadi ragu. Wajahnya memerah--yang mana sangat, sangat, sangat terlambat setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Taufan tadi.

"Aku peka kok, kalo kakak suka sama Taufan. Masa' iya dengan semua gombal receh yang kakak berikan sama Taufan, Taufan gak sadar??" Taufan mengernyit dengan wajah merah, kemudian cemberut, "Malah kakak yang gak peka. Taufan udah sering kasih gombalan balik buat kakak, kakak masih aja mikir kalo Taufan gak suka sama kakak. Bahkan tadi... Taufan kan udah mancing-mancing kakak dari awal. Tapi kakak dengan begonya malah ngeluarin gombal receh."

Halilintar tersipu, malu karena sudah salah duga. "Jadi... Kita melakukan sex hari ini, juga bagian dari rencanamu, huh?"

Taufan tertawa, "Enggak sih, tadinya kupikir kakak hanya akan tergoda lalu setidaknya menciumku. Tapi tak kusangka kakak melakukan yang lebih jauh daripada apa yang Taufan bayangkan."

Halilintar mencubit Taufan gemas, "Wajahmu sih, sok-sok eksotis, bikin aku kebablasan, kan!"

Taufan menggeliat tertawa, lalu memeluk sang polisi yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu. Halilintar balas memeluknya

Sampai tak lama, ia merasakan tubuh Halilintar kaku, dan dingin tak bergerak.

"...Kak? Ada apa?" Taufan panik dan takut, ia menatap Halilintar. Yang ditatap sedang menatap sesuatu di sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kamera CCTV.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halilintar menjerit.

"AKU LUPA KALO ADA CCTV DI POS JAGA INI--AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

_'Tamatlah riwayatku.......'_

Taufan menunduk depresi, dan Halilintar masih menjerit tak karuan.

.

.

.

.

_**Polisi dan Gebetan ~~Lewd~~ Spin Off: END.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sudah lama ingin publish ini, tapi gak kesampaian.  
> Thanks to NakamaLuna yang udah invite saya dan bergabung di Ao3. I'm very pleased to publish this, tanpa khawatir ada bocah-bocah yang mungkin dapat menjangkaunya. (Kalau ternyata ada yang dapat menjangkaunya, tanggung sendiri akibatnya)


End file.
